Fairy Tail Glomp circle
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Happy decides to start a glomp circle at Fairy Tail after hearing about it. But it quickly turns into something a bit more..out of hand. But of course, all according to Happy's plan. Sorry for the crappy review...again. Enjoy.


Happy burst through the doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone turned from what they were doing and looked at Happy. "There's a dilemma!" Happy shouted, "We need to do a glomp circle!" Everyone looked a bit confused. Lucy approached Happy and bent down. "Why do we need to do a glomp circle?" Lucy asked. "Cuz' it sounds fun!" Happy exclaimed. " Where did you hear about it?" Lucy questioned. "At the bar." Happy replied simply. "A-at the bar?" Lucy stammered. Happy nodded. "So it's a plot twist!" Levy said from a table near by. "Why were you at the bar?" Lucy questioned further. "Because they have free apple juice on Tuesdays." Happy replied. Lucy sighed and stood up again. "Now, everyone go outside and make a circle!" Happy commanded and pointed outside. Only about 2 people went outside. Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and said, " C'mon Lu-chan! We should participate!" Lucy laughed nervously. " Uh, not now. I've .. uh…got something to do." Lucy started to head toward her usual table. Levy dragged her outside. "Master~ Not that many people are participating." Happy whined. "Hmmm" The master said as he stroked his chin, "Its sounds important enough. Everyone get outside unless I'll give you **that** punishment." Everyone promptly went outside. In about 5 minutes a circle was formed and everyone was ready to start. There was a beer bottle in the middle (Courtesy of Cana). "I'll go first!" Happy volunteered. He went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It spun around and landed on Carla. "C-c-a-r-r-l-l-a-a~!" Happy yelled as he ran towards Carla in slow-mo. "Fine, just this just this once." Carla sighed. Happy hugged Carla. Carla went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Wendy. Carla hugged Wendy and said, "Don't hug anyone creepy." Wendy smiled and said, "I'll try." Wendy went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Romeo. Wendy hugged Romeo and blushed. "Awww they're so cute!" Lucy said. Romeo went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Lucy. Romeo hugged Lucy. "Oh! So its flames and keys?" Happy commented. "No, You've got the wrong male." Levy giggled. "What do you mean?" Lucy said cluelessly. "Nothing~" Levy replied with a smile. Lucy went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Natsu. Lucy went up to Natsu and was about to hug him but he kissed her instead. The whole circle's jaw dropped. Levy almost fainted from fangirlisum. They remained like that for a couple minutes. Finally Mira spoke up, "Uh are we going to continue?" Natsu and Lucy blushed and parted. Natsu went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Sherry. "Well that's unexpected." Lisanna said. Lucy and Levy both nodded. Natsu hugged Sherry and Sherry went into the middle. She kicked the bottle and it landed on Lyon. "Why is the Lamia Scale guild here anyway?" Lucy asked. Levy shrugged. "Probably to make the fanfic more interesting." Erza pointed out. Levy and Lucy agreed. Sherry hugged Lyon lovingly. Lyon went into the circle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Juvia. He hugged Juvia. It was one of the more intense hugs. Juvia went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Gray. "G-Gray-sama…." Juvia stammered. Juvia glomped Gray. Gray could care less. He went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It spun into the air and hit Natsu on the head. "DON'T MESS WITH ME, ICE-CUBE DROOLER!" Natsu yelled. "WELL YOU DESERVED IT, FLAME HEAD!" Gray yelled back. "ICE BUTT!" "THAT'S BUTT, FIRE PRINCESS!" "WELL YOU'RE THE SPARKLE QUEEN!" "SHUT UP!" Lucy broke the fighting. Both Natsu and Gray stared at her. "Will you two be quiet." Lucy mumbled to herself. "So shall we continue?" Mira said. "So does that mean that Gray hugs Natsu?" Levy asked. Happy held up a sign that said, "No Yaoi!". "I guess he should spin the bottle again." Lisanna said. So Gray kicked the bottle again. It landed on Erza. Gray hugged Erza. "They liiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said. Erza glared at Happy. Happy was silent. Erza went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on the master. Erza hugged the master. *cue pervy master face*.

Makarov went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Bixslow. Makarov hugged Mira. Once again…..*cue pervy master face*. Mira went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Levy. "Yay! I can hug someone!" Levy cheered. Mira hugged Levy. Levy went into the circle cheerfully and kicked the bottle. It landed on Gajeel. Levy bashfully approached Gajeel. "They should kiss!" Happy yelled. "Oh, so Levy is being shipped!" Lucy said. Levy and Gajeel blushed deeply. "Well it wouldn't be that bad." Levy mumbled, "But at least in private." The whole circle was quiet. Most of them were in shock. Levy tried to hug Gajeel but she was too short. So Gajeel picked her up and hugged her. "Awwwww they're so cute together!" Lucy said. Levy blushed immensely. Gajeel went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Pantherlily. Gajeel bent down and hugged his cat. Lily went into the middle and kicked the bottle. It landed on Carla. Lily hugged Carla. Happy's eyes turned into flames. "You hugged Carla." Happy growled. "Yeah, well it's a glomp circle isn't it?" Lily said. "YOU HUGGED CARLA!" Happy shouted. "Happy, its not that big of a deal." Carla said. Lily nodded. "WELL YOU ENJOYED IT!" Happy yelled at Lily. "Seriously, I didn't." Lily replied. "You defiantly enjoyed it!" Happy yelled and kicked the bottle into the sky. The bottle was gone. "Well, there just went the glomp circle." Lucy said disappointedly. "I didn't even get hugged." Cana said. "I guess that's the end then…."Levy trailed off. "Levy and Gajeel kissing time!" Happy cheered. "NO!" Levy yelled. I guess I should close this up," Lucy said, "So we all had fun in this fanfic and some shippings were fulfilled and-" Natsu approached Lucy. "So since it's the end and stuff….shouldn't we make out or something?" Natsu asked. "Wha- but a…" Lucy stammered and blushed. Natsu took her face and kissed her. Happy flew into the air and said, "Happily ever after!" Erza grabbed Happy from the air. "About what you said earlier….about me and Gray…" Erza growled. "A-aye sir!" Happy stammered.

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
